


Call Them Brothers

by Ceruth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Death, Dream Smp, Family, Sadness, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: All of the brothers think about how much their relationship with their own brothers has fallen apart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Call Them Brothers

_"Tommy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_The blond hair boy turned to face him, nervous of the anarchist._

_"Do you think you're a hero?" Techno's gaze was sharp._

_"I mean.."_

_"..is that what this is?"_

_"I just wanted--I just wanted.. I just wanted L'manburg!"_ _The young boy gulped, holding his sword and shield at the ready. His friend walked up to him, clearly anxious as well._

_"You just wanted **power**."_

_"That's all I ever wanted-- I didn't-- I just wanted--" The boy stopped, staring down at his own hands._

_Techno flipped his braid. "Tommy, you just did a coup. You just took over the government, in the most hostile war possible." The brother walked down by his place by the hill and watched the leader with a critical eye. Tommy would have thought it was funny in a different situation._

_"And then you placed the crown on your head, but then gave it to your friend--" Techno whipped his head to Tubbo-- " And then you gave the crown to your friend. But, that's **still a tyrant."** Tommy watched, gaping. He felt powerless, and looked powerless. Murmurs came from the crowd, agreeing with what Techno had proclaimed. _

_Techno clicked his tongue, shaking his head. The netherite armour shone in the cascading light._

_"And the thing about this world Tommy.."_

_".. **is that good things don't happen to heroes."** Tommy looked around at his friends, clearly confused and as scared as they were. _

_"Let me tell you a story, Tommy. Of an old greek hero."_

_"Theseus, his country, was in a dire state. And so he took it upon himself to save them and himself. For he thought that he would be praised and showered with wealth. He may have slain the Minotaur but.."_

_"..they executed him anyway."_

_Tommy gulped, taking a step away from his brother. This wasn't Techno. This wasn't the potato cooking brother he'd grown to love. That is what happens to heroes, brother." Techno's tone took a cold turn._

_"But.. he saved his people!" Tubbo commented, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Well, the Greeks knew the score, Tubbo."_

_"But, Tommy, if you want to be a hero, that's fine." Tommy relaxed, only a little bit in response._

_"That's fine."_

_Tommy realized what the pig was holding._

_No._

**_No._ **

_"Techno-- don't do this--" Phil's eyes widened, turning to his brother. "Techno-- don't it's not--"_

_The skulls were already placed. There were just two left. "If you want to be a hero Tommy.."_

_Tommy started to run towards Techno, reaching his hand to take away the skull and end this.  
  
_

_" **..THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"** Techno laughed, covering his face in his hands. _

_He could hear the roar of the Withers behind him._

_Behind his own brother._

_Techno breathed heavily, staring down at the bloodshed he had caused. Himself. The innocent farmer. The brainiac. And who would have thought? Nobody, really. Not even himself. His cape was covered in blood, but nobody would see it due to the velvet color. Nobody._

_Dream had taught him how to play his cards correctly. He knew. He looked up, watching as the Withers floated around, sending their own missiles against the L'manburgians. He chuckled darkly. Dream had told him this is how you win. You kill. Trick. Like the jester card._

_Just like Dream would._

_And as he thought that, the world exploded in his midst._

_~oO0Oo~_

_Wilbur stood, facing his own brother of right. "Phil, take the sword." He hissed, through his gritted teeth. " **Take it."** Phil stared, clearly hesitant. "You're my brother.." He trailed off, looking down at the diamond sword. "Just do it."_

_Phil looked up, saddened by this burden he had to carry. Phil wiped a tear from his face and hugged his brother. Wilbur's eyes widened, and relaxed as he realized this was going to happen either way. He looked to Phil, a smile on his face. "H-hey." Phil ignored the tears streaming from his eyes and gently laid Wilbur down against the wall. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Wilbur choked, blood sputtering out of him._

_"No, I'm sorry. I.. I should have realized it.. sooner." Phil hugged him, ignoring the gibberish Wilbur was trying to say. Wilbur coughed up more blood and Phil sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry about this, Wilbur. Maybe I'll see you on the other side." Wilbur locked eyes with Phil. "No.. there is no other side. You'll know."_

_"What do you mean?" Wilbur smiled, and Phil realized those were his last parting words to him._

_Wilbur was dead._

_~` ~ ` ~ `_

_Tommy wiped some sweat from his forehead, and took a step back. They have finally taken down the Withers, but Techno was nowhere to be seen. He could hear the footfalls of his friend, Tubbo from behind him. "Tommy?"_

_Tommy turned and waved to Tubbo, beckoning for him to join him on the bench._

_"You okay?" Tommy sighed and looked back onto the sunset. He decided to answer right for once._   
  


_"No, Tubbo, I'm not."_

_Tubbo raised his eyebrows. "You sure you're not okay?"_

_"I'm not. Wilbur's dead, Techno is away and didn't even say goodbye, and Phil is gone."_

_"They're mourning his death, Tommy."_

_Tommy stuttered, and fiddled with the sleeves of his coat. "I know--but-- I-- I thought they were ya'know.." He muttered the last part. "It's just.."_

_"You're a family? Brothers?" He finished Tommy's sentence._

_"Yeah."_

_"It's best to leave them be. They wanted you to enjoy your new nation." Tubbo looked back onto the sunset._

_"Yeah.."_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I got this idea from when I was listening to, "Call Them Brothers," and I had just read a fic with all of those four as brothers so I mean..
> 
> I couldn't resist
> 
> it was a perfect combo to inspire me to write for once haha
> 
> the storytelling doesn't feel smooth, more jerky no offense to me


End file.
